To the Moon and Back
by Siyris
Summary: A song fic to the Savage Garden song 'To the Moon and Back' about Relena, ko-chan sue me if ya want but i'm posting it anyway XP


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I own Savage Garden nor any of their songs…I own NOTHING!  How sad v.v

Author's note:  Hey, I thought that I might try something new for a change… lets see here, this is a Relena One-shot, but not the usual, it's angsty and sad and depressing just like everything else that I do ^_^ Give it a chance ok? Please review…I don't care if I get flames…those are reviews too and I just want some feedback.  Thanks ^_^ and on with the fic!

**She's taking her time making up** **The reasons,** **To justify all the hurt inside**

            Relena was sitting in her room, crying silently again.  She couldn't figure it out, she had everything she ever wanted, so why wasn't she happy.  Pagan came and knocked quietly at her door "Miss Relena, there are visitors for you."

            Relena looked up, quickly wiping her eyes and putting on a smile, her usual one that she wore all around, she called out cheerfully "Just a minute, Pagan, I'm coming down please tell them to make themselves comfortable."  She sighed, leaning back against her bedpost for a minute, composing herself, putting her thoughts at the back of her head.  She got up and went downstairs to the living room where the guests were waiting.  She smiled as she saw the gundam pilots sitting around in various places, then smiled at Heero thinking, _maybe he's why I'm so sad…He is after all the one that I love, but he doesn't return the love at all._  She kept her thoughts to herself and, once business was taken care of she went back upstairs to sit on her bed some more and think about things, hoping to clear them up and organize them.  She thought about Heero again, _no he's not why, I'm over him. But why then?  _She couldn't figure it out.  She gave up for the night, knowing that she would just start thinking about tomorrow.

Guess she knows from the smiles 

**_And the look in their eyes_**

**_Everyone's got a theory about the _**

**_Bitter one._**

****

            As Relena walked around school, smiling at everyone and getting smiles back, she wondered if anybody saw her pain.  Sure she was polite and talked to people when they talked to her, and sure everyone cared about her, but she didn't have any real friends.  She would look around and, some days, it would seem that behind the smiles and laughter and 'good morning miss Relena' there was something more, almost as if they had an idea about why she was the way she was.  She wondered if she ever acted how she felt inside, she wondered if other people had ideas about why she didn't have friends or why she never started conversations.

They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much" 

**_And, "Daddy never keeps in touch_**

**_That's why she shies away from_**

**_Human affection"_**

****

            After school as she walked home, she thought about her parents.  How her mother had never been there for her and how her father had lied to her for 14 years, telling her with his last breath that he wasn't her father.  She couldn't forgive them, not after that.  Once someone had asked her what she thought of her family, she told them some lie about loving them and it being the perfect family, but the truth was going through her head, that she had never really felt loved at all, that she was bitter towards the two that called themselves her parents.

But somewhere in a private place 

**_She packs her bags for outer space_**

**_And now she's waiting for the right_**

**_Kind of pilot to come_**

****

            Back in her room once more, sitting on her bed she looked over at her closet, not needing to open the door to see the small duffle bag of food, clothes, and money waiting for her to have enough of the world and take it with her to one of the colonies.  All she needed was to find the one person that would fly her without asking questions, an ignorant person, or maybe one of the gundam pilots, but they probably wouldn't, they knew that she was an important person and the most certainly wouldn't approve of her running away.  She knew that that bag was ready for her as soon as she found the right pilot to take her away.

**_And she'll say to him, _**

**_I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be…_**

**_If you'll be my baby_**

**_Got a ticket for a world where we belong_**

**_So would you be my baby?_**

****

            She sighed, thinking about the one that would take her away; the one that would set her free from this place.  She smiled slightly thinking of it, she closed her eyes thinking about how life would be if she could just get away.  She found herself feeling for this unknown person that would free her from this place and these people, she would gladly be with anyone that could do that for her.

She can't remember a time 

**_When she felt needed_**

**_If love was red then she was colorblind_**

**_All her friends they've been tried for treason_**

**_And crimes that were never defined_**

****

            _It's not like they really need me here! _she thought, trying to justify herself for wanting to run away.  _They have plenty of other people that do the things for me; I'm just a name and nothing more!  _Then her thoughts turned to the only people that could have ever been considered friends, the gundam pilots.  She thought about how it was rather ironic that the only people that she felt she could have trusted had been called traitors by both earth and the colonies.  The same people had had death warrants on their heads for no reason at all after being told that there were many crimes that the had committed, leaving them undefined

**_She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,_**

**_And reaching out for human faith_**

**_Is like a journey I just don't have a map for"_**

****

            She sighed, wondering if she would ever be able to realize her secret hopes.  She couldn't bring herself to reach out and try to find the one that would take her away to what she hoped was a better life.

So baby's gonna take a dive and 

**_Push the shift to overdrive_**

**_Send a signal that she's hanging_**

**_All her hopes on the stars_**

**_What a pleasant dream_**

****

            She smiled as she walked to school the next day, she had posted her request online and she knew that someone would find it.  And if no one did, then the person that would take her away did not exist.  She was perfectly happy to let her hopes and dreams hang there, letting everyone see, it was anonymous after all.  And for the first time, in a long, long time, she was smiling out of happiness rather than just a fake smile.

I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be… 

**_If you'll be my baby_**

**_Got a ticket for a world where we belong_**

**_So would you be my baby?_**

****

Author's note again: so what did you think…yeah I know it was rather sucky song fic compared to some of my others, but I was trying to make it work…besides it was a spur of the moment idea.  Anyway, whether you liked it or hated it please give a review…thanks again ^_^ ja matta!


End file.
